


Fractured Christmas Carol #2

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A Due South take on yet another Christmas Carol--To the tune of Oh come, Oh come Emmanuel





	Fractured Christmas Carol #2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Oh come, oh come ye Vecchio

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Oh come, oh come ye Vecchio.

Return to us in Chicago.

We wait during your exile from here.

And pray you safely reappear.

Return!Return!Oh Vecchio,

Return to us in Chicago

 

Lord, God accept these offerings we give.

While at the alter of the Riv,

We pray here now on bended knee,

Return to us Detective Armani.

Return!Return!Oh Vecchio,

Return to us in Chicago.

 

He left us to go undercover.

He's posing as a big mobster.

And now he's living in Las Vegas,

Until he can safely return to us.

Return!Return!Oh Vecchio,

Return to us in Chicago.

 

His name is Armando Langostini.

But his suit is made by Armani.

His close shorn pate and hazel green eyes,

Let us know that it's all a lie.

Rejoice!Rejoice!For Vecchio,

Returned to us in Chicago.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
